Heart Filled Gifts
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: When the guys' old friend Sarina Bellamonte comes to live in LA, Kendall's world gets turned upside down. Kendall now realizes just how much he stopped telling Sarina after he left. And things with Jo and Jet start heating up again.
1. California?

**(Hey everyone, BigTimeBabyDoll here. Just to let everyone know. I only own the story idea and the Bellamonte family. The rest belongs to Nickelodeon or whoever. Just so nobody gets confused the underlined is text messages/instant chats. And between them the regular is Sarina's POV and the bold is Kendall's POV. The rest should be fairly easy to follow. I'm sorry that I haven't been paying attention to my other stories but I lost my USB with the next chapter of Big Time Witch on it so I can't really contiune that. [yeah, i could start the chapter over but what's the fun in that. I hope you all like this one. Here is Heart Filled Gifts:...)**

* * *

Kendizzle53: Hey, r y okay?

SarinaBells276: If u call heartbroken ok then yeah.

Kendizzle53: What happened?

SarinaBells276: Duncan broke up w/me.

Kendizzle53: That's terrible. Well, least u no it can't get worse.

SarinaBells276: Really?

Kendizzle53: What else?

SarinaBells276: My mom's making me move!

Kendizzle53: That's not so bad. Where r u moving 2?

SarinaBells276: LA. From Minnesota 2 California. It seriously sucks rite now.

Kendizzle53: Rina, u do realize that I moved 2 California, rite?

SarinaBells276: Oh yeah. & the girls in my math class stopped being distracted by James. Do u no that Ms. Compean actually seems 2 enjoy us now?

Kendizzle53: Really? Huge shock there. (Note: sarcasm)

SarinaBells276: Thanks, K.

Kendizzle53: No problem.

"Sarina! Let's go!" screamed my mom.

"I'm coming! Give me a second!" I screamed back.

My mom came into my room and grabbed the last of the boxes. The only thing left in my room was my laptop computer. "What are you doing on that thing anyway? Who are you talking to?"

"Did you know that the Knight's moved to California?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. "Of course I did. Mrs. Knight and I still talk."

"You know Kendall and I were friends. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you were friends," she repeated after me. "So I thought Kendall would have told you."

SarinaBells276: My mom just flipped my card on me.

Kendizzle53: What'd you play down?

SarinaBells276: Y'know, the "u knew I was friends with him, y didn't u tell me he moved?" thing.

Kendizzle53: And she flipped that how?

SarinaBells276: She said if we were friends u would have told me.

Kendizzle53: O.

SarinaBells276: Y did u never tell me?

Kendizzle53: Well…

"Sarina, get off the computer now! We have to go," screamed my mom from downstairs. I sighed but responded to Kendall before signing off.

SarinaBells276: g2g. Rentals freaking. C u in Cali?

Kendizzle53: Sure thing. C ya when you get here.

SarinaBells276 is offline.

**"Kendall!"**

**"Wh-what's going on?" I startled out of my own little world.**

**"Let's go!" boomed Gustavo. "We need to record The City Is Ours."**

**"Why?" I asked him. My buds were looking at me all with different faces. Carlos was a mix between curiousity and awe that I wasn't listening to Gustavo. But, c'mon, I was the bad boy. Couldn't I get away with that kind of stuff? James' look was almost disgusted. Obviously he had been listening this time. But Logan's was the one that shocked me the most. His was a mix of understanding and the same sadness I was feeling inside.**

**"Griffin needed it done differently for the music video," said Kelly shrugging.**

**I got up and started walking towards the recording booth but was caught by James. "Who were you chatting with, dude?"**

**"Do you remember Sarina Bellamonte?" I asked him.**

**He thought before responding. "That hot red-head you used to hang out with all the time? Yeah, I remember her. That who?"**

**"Yeah," I said. "Do you know I never told her I moved to LA? She just brought it up and now I feel like crap."**

**"Aww man," James said. "You like her."**

**"What?" Me liking Sarina was just crazy wasn't it? But then why was I feeling this way about keeping something so stupid from he? No! "No. I like Jo. I mean I've got a thing with Jo. I'm not gonna dump her for Bellamonte."**

**"What about Sarina?" Logan said, joining the conversation as we all put on our headphones.**

**"Kendall—" But James never got a chance to blurt it out. Gustavo got mad and had us rehearsing and recording until out throats hurt. Then, when we finally got home, James begged me to log back on and Sarina was on at that time.**

Kendizzle53: Where u ?

SarinaBells276: Huston.

Kendizzle53: Texas?

SarinaBells276: No, France. I took the long way. Yes Texas. We've got a 2 hour layover here & then we head 2 LAX.

Kendizzle53: I can't wait 2 c you. You've gotta meet all the kids the PalmWoods.

SarinaBells276: Can't wait. Hey, did u no there's a Papadeux's in the Huston airport?

Kendizzle53: No way.

SarinaBells276: Yeah. So what r we doing once I get there?

Kendizzle53: What do u want 2 do?

SarinaBells276: Something special. Like something we used 2 do.

Kendizzle53: Like u figure skating circles around the hockey players?

SarinaBells276: Sounds fun. I can't wait 2 c the boys again. They good?

Kendizzle53: Same as they've always been.

"Sarina," my mom said stubbornly. "If we're going to have lunch here, you're going to put that away, now."

"Yeah, baby," my dad said jokingly. "You can kiss your boyfriend when we get to California."

"Dad, Kendall is not my boyfriend," I replied. "None of those boys were. But I do miss them all."

"I miss splitting the poker winnings with Katie so that she wouldn't get into complete trouble with Jen."

"How come I never remember Mrs. Knight's first name?" I asked to no on in particular.

My mom responded anyway. "It's because you should call her Mrs. Knight. It's her proper name. It is impolite for a teenager to call an adult by their first name."

"Yes ma'am," I said. "I'll put it away right now. But the boys and I are going skating once I get there. Kendall promised me."

"Don't get your hopes up waiting for a boy who will never come around," my mom said. Was she just insinuating that I _like_ Kendall? I've never liked Kendall before. I guess it would be a little fun to be his girlfriend.

SarinaBells276: Mother Dearest is freaking that I'm chating & not paying attention 2 lunch & Dad's cracking jokes 2 keep her calm. I should go.

Kendizzle53: Have fun w/that.

SarinaBells276: Y'know, I've missed you so much Kendall.

Kendizzle53: C u soon!

SarinaBells276: Yay!

Kendizzle53: James can't wait either…

SarinaBells276: Heehee. Hey James!

Kendizzle53: 3

SarinaBells276 is offline.

**"A heart? Really Kendall? Should we tell Jo?"**

**"C'mon James," I said. "You know how much I like Jo and how much Bellamonte and I have been _just _friends."**

**"Right," said James, "until now."**

**"Wait!" said Carlos, walking by the door. "Why are you talking about Sarina?"**

**"Mom!" I called to the open air outside the bedroom I shared with James.**

**"What's up?" I heard her call from the kitchen.**

**"We're going to go skating with Sarina when she gets here! Is that okay?" I asked hopefully.**

**"Sure thing!" she called back. "Sounds like fun!"**

**My phone rang. James picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Carlos, I think I heard Logan calling you," he said, letting the phone ring in his hand.**

**"Let me know later then," Carlos said while leaving. He wasn't fooled by James' lame excuse but he went off in the direction of his bedroom anyway.**

**James pressed the 'talk' button before I could ask him who it was. He sat there silent with the waiting phone in his hand so I spoke up. "Hello?" I said.**

**"_Kendall, it's Jo,_" said the other end.**

**"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually. I knew James was hanging on every word.**

**"_Well I was thinking that maybe we do something tonight, just the two of us._"**

**"You mean like a date?" I asked. I really wanted to say yes but James shook his head and mouthed 'Sarina' and I remembered my plans I had just asked my mom about for this evening.**

**"_Kind of like a date,_" Jo said.**

**"I can't. I'm meeting an old friend from Minnesota tonight. We're going skating with her."**

**"_Oh,_" Jo said. "_Do I get to meet this girl?_"**

**"Yeah, she's meeting us here and then we're headed out to the rink."**

**"_Okay,_" she said. "_I'll see you later then._"**

**"Okay then," I said. "See ya!" And James hung up the phone.**

**"Dude, do you even realize what you just did?" James asked frantically.**

**"I told Jo that I was skating with Bellamonte later?" I asked confusedly.**

**"You turned down at date with Jo to hang out with Sarina."**

**I looked over at the computer still on my lap and noticed that Sarina had signed on to video chat. Should I?**

**"Dude, chat, now," James ordered.**

**I pressed the 'chat' button and Sarina's face came up on the screen. She was sitting in an airplane seat next to what looked like her dad.**

**"_And James too,_" she said. "_Is that your guys' bedroom?_"**

**"Yeah," I said. "Me and James share a room, Carlos and Logan do, and then so do my mom and Katie."**

**"_Cool!_" she said.**

**"Is that really all that cool?" asked James. "I mean, I have to share a room with this lameo."**

**"_Aww, Kendall's not lame._"**

**"He's got his priorities messed up," said James. "Either that or his head."**

**"_What did he do this time?_"**

**"Nothing," I said before James could tell her about Jo.**

LoMitch32 wants to join the chat.

"Is that Logan's name?" I asked Kendall and James.

"_Yep._" I could see Kendall's hand reaching for the mouse and the next thing I knew, all four hockey boys were on my screen. Carlos and Logan looked like they were in a kitchen of some sort.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

My dad leaned over to the screen. "Where's you little sister, Kendall?"

"_I'm sure she's around here somewhere,_" said Kendall.

"_She's down here trying to back with your mom,_" said Logan.

"_Why are you guys talking about me?_" I heard Katie's voice ask. A second later she showed up in between Logan and Carlos. "_Oh, hey Chuck._"

"Hey Katie," said Dad.

"Sarina," called my mother from across the isle way, "you should put that away and watch the movie."

"_Don't get in trouble because of us,_" said Logan. "_We'll see you when you get here. Nice chatting with you, Mr. Bellamonte._"

"You too Logan," said Dad.

LoMitch32 is offline.

**"_I guess I should go,_" said Sarina.**

**"Before you go, how much longer do you think?" I asked.**

**"_Considering Lindsay Lohan and Jamie Lee Curtis just got to the House of Blues,_" said Sarina, "_not too much longer._'**

**"You're watching that movie on the plane?" asked James, stunned.**

**"_Shut up James!_" she shouted. "_Hey, Ken, I'm gonna chat you soon, all right?_"**

**I knew she meant she wanted it private. "Sure thing," I said. "James, you have a hair out of place."**

**James screamed and ran out of the room.**

**Sarina giggled. "_Talk to you in a but K._"**

**"Can't wait," I said. Sarina's picture left the screen and I closed my computer. I walked down stairs to go talk to everyone else. I needed some way to keep my mind off of Sarina.**

**Logan greeted me when I got down. "You seemed so stoked to see Sarina."**

**"Yeah," I said. "Bellamonte and I are good friends. It's just been weird not seeing her all the time."**

**"Didn't you have a crush on her at one point?" asked Katie.**

**"Of course not," I said. I heard the handle to our front door jiggle. "Can we please stop talking about her?"**

**Jo had just walked in the door and, thank god, had only heard the bitter end of the conversation. "Who were you guys talking about?" she asked.**

**"Bellamonte. She's coming in an hour," I responded casually.**

**"Oh," she stated simply.**

**"Is Kendall still talking about Sarina?" called James from upstairs.**

**"You can come with us," I told Jo hastily.**

**"Ice skating? Not really my thing," said Jo.**

SarinaBells276: I'm back.

**"Who are you texting Kendall?" Mom asked me.**

**"Bellamonte," I responded.**

**"The girl from Minnesota I get to meet?" asked Jo.**

**"Yeah, that's her," said Logan.**

Kendizzle53: We're talking about you over here.

SarinaBells276: Yeah? Good things?

Kendizzle53: I'm not all too sure.

SarinaBells276: What does that mean?

Kendizzle53: Well…my girlfriend just showed up and she's making it seem like I like you. I mean, we're just friends right?

I so wish I could say no but then I would be lying and that would not be a good thing. I just couldn't lie to Kendall. So do I come out and say it, or do I tell the partial truth?

SarinaBells276: Yeah, sure thing, K.

Kendizzle53: Is something on your mind?

SarinaBells276: Nah, I just can't wait 2 c u guys is all. How's James doing?

Kendizzle53: He's doing well. Still girlfriendless.

SarinaBells276: O yeah?

Kendizzle53: C'mon, it's James. U wouldn't fall 4 him, would u?

SarinaBells276: I dunno, maybe. Hey, what's ur girlfriend's name?

Kendizzle53: It's Jo. Jo Taylor.

SarinaBells276: The actress?

Kendizzle53: Yeah.

SarinaBells276: O, she's so pretty. But I thought she was dating her costar Jet.

Kendizzle53: Jet definitely likes her. Maybe a little 2 much.

SarinaBells276: U don't like Jet?

Kendizzle53: He seems to think that Jo is his.

SarinaBells276: O. That's bad?

Kendizzle53: I'm sorry Rina. This is probably making you feel…

SarinaBells276: A little…uncomfortable…?

Kendizzle53: Really? Sorry.

SarinaBells276: Hey, I'm just about 2 land & the airport is 5 minutes from the PalmWoods. Dad said he'd get my stuff & I can take a taxi straight as we get off.

Kendizzle53: Awesome. C u in 10?

SarinaBells276: U no it!

"Thanks again Dad," I said.

"Hey, you may not admit to it but I know you like Kendall," said my Dad. "Just go have fun with the hockey heads and we'll see you when you get back."

The plane landed and I grabbed my carrying which had my skates and my figure skating outfit. Kendall always complimented me when I wore it. I may have been cold in Minnesota but it sure was hot in California.

I whistled for the first taxi I could and told him to go to the PalmWoods. He asked me what I was going there for and I told him to visit friends. He said he'd look out for me as friends of the famous.

He was listening to some band I'd never heard of. "Um, excuse me, what's the name of the band you're listening to?" I asked.

"You don't know them?" He was stunned. "Why, they're Big Time Rush. A newer band to hit the stores. It's four boys but I can never remember their names. They're like 16 or something. I think they're really good."

I listened to Big Time Rush the rest of the way to the PalmWoods. When we got there, I paid him and got out, looked up at the sign and rushed inside.

The manager was a pudgy man who didn't look too agreeable. There were a lot of kids around so I steered clear of the guy named Bitters and headed to one of the girls sitting on the couch.

"You look lost," she told me.

"Do I?" I asked. "Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for four boys named Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos. Do you know where I could find them?"

"You know the guys?" she asked me. "Huh. Well, they're either by the pool or in their apartment. Considering I don't see them outside, I'd guess they're upstairs. Apartment 2J. If they ask, Camille told you where they are."

"Okay. Thanks Camille," I said. "Hey, how do you know the guys?"

"Oh, everyone knows who they are," she said. "And Logan's my ex-boyfriend. Hey, I've gotta talk to Jo anyway. Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all," I said. We walked to the elevators and on the way to 2J Camille told me all about her acting career and how the guys had saved it. She wouldn't give me many details so I really don't know how the guys have connections. But hey, never too late to find out, right?

**(Next time on Heart Filled Gifts: Sarina finds out that Kendall and the boys make up Big Time Rush. Will this secret break their friendship apart? And will Jo start to get jealous? Could this be the start of the Hollywood couple everyone wants to see, Jo and Jett? Find out next time on Heart Filled Gifts.)**


	2. A Day at the Rink

Kendizzle53: Where r u?

SarinaBells276: 3…2…1…

I walked in the door with Camille and saw Logan sitting at the counter with Carlos, Mrs. Knight in the kitchen with Katie, and Jo Taylor sitting on the corner of the couch.

"Hey Jo," said Camille.

"Who's the stray?" asked Jo, noticing me.

Carlos looked up and instantly ran over to me, picked me up, and swung me in a circle. Then, while I was giggling, he yelled, "Kendall, James, guess what?"

James came down the slide first and just smiled. I was about to say something but then he mouthed, 'wait for it' so I stopped. Behind him came sliding in the one I had been waiting for. Kendall Knight. He looked twenty times better than I remembered him. And ten times better than the screen makes him look. It took him a little while but he eventually noticed me. He ran over to me like Carlos did but rather than picking me up, he hugged me as tight as he could. But he stopped too abruptly.

"I can't believe you're actually here," he said.

"I'm here," I said. "But I shouldn't be."

"Why is that?" said Kendall, obviously downtrodden.

I looked around the room and saw Jo shooting death daggers at me. "Because I should be skating circles around you guys," I said punching Kendall in the arm. Damn, that boy is strong.

"Fine," said James. "If you get to skate circles around us, we get to dance around you."

"Oh yeah," I said tauntingly. "Where?"

"Oh right," said Logan. "There's a new Under 21 Club opening tonight. I'm sure Big Time Rush just has to be there."

"The cab driver was listening to their music on the ride over here. They're really good," I said. "Sounds like a group of guys I'd want to meet."

The guys all looked around the room at each other. Jo turned to Camille. "You didn't tell her on the way up here?"

"I guess I just forgot," said Camille.

Kendall looked at each of the boys and they all nodded. "We have some connections," he said. "We can get you in there and meet them."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Sure thing," said Kendall. "But now, off to the rink!"

"I'll meet you guys down in the lobby, okay" I said.

"Sure thing," said Logan as he and the guys left the apartment.

"It's so good that you're finally here," said Mrs. Knight. "The boys have been looking forward to this since you told Kendall you were coming."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah," said Katie. "And some more than others."

I looked down at Katie in disbelief. Then I turned to Jo and her death daggers. They had slightly gone away when the boys did. "By the way, Jo, I am a huge fan. I love your show."

"Oh, thanks," she said taken back.

"So, if you're Kendall's girlfriend, why aren't you coming with us?" I asked. "Didn't Kendall invite you?"

"He did," she replied. "But ice skating is really not my thing."

"Oh, okay," I said. "I'd better get going."

Katie ran to the door before I could get there. "First though, did you bring your figure skating outfit? The little red one?"

"Of course," I said.

"Good," said Katie, moving aside. "Because Kendall _loves_ it when you wear that one." Jo's death daggers were back.

Kendizzle53: Hurry up!

SarinaBells276: I'm coming down the elevator right now.

Kendizzle53: Okay.

**We put the hockey sticks in the back and took a cab to the rink. Sarina sat in the front and we paid the cabby extra to let us guys all squeeze into the back seat. We rode is almost silence except for the low hum of Big Time Rush music. I chuckled to myself a little bit. I couldn't believe Sarina didn't know it was us. I guess she's never heard us sing before but still…**

**We got to the rink and Sarina went off to the girls' locker room to change into her skates and put her hair up. The guys' went off to the rink while I made sure Sarina was a member at the rink so she could come often. She always loved to ice skate on the ponds back in Minnesota and this ice was so much smoother. Much better for a figure skating champion.**

**I put my skates and my old Minnesota jersey on and stepped out into the rink. James was shoving Carlos into the wall and Logan had grabbed a puck and was practicing his slap shot.**

**It was just us four on the ice right now. Five when Sarina showed up. Man it took a twirl girl a long time to get ready to skate. I glided out to the middle and stopped there looking at the ice. It felt so good just to be on the ice. It made me feel like there was nothing that I couldn't do or couldn't handle. I was whatever I wanted to be.**

**My head snapped around behind me when I heard a new pair of skates hit the ice. There was Sarina, standing there in her sexy red figure skating costume. The skirt was short, as short as any other twirl girl outfit. The sleeves were long and hung close to her arms. The back plunged down to near her waist and the neckline wasn't too low but still enough to show off her features. The sparkles on the outfit were a little over the top but the rest of it made up for the trouble. It was then that I realized why I had actually started to fall for her back in Minnesota.**

"**Twirl girl!" James' shout snapped me out of my trance.**

"**Be quiet James," she countered.**

**James grabbed his stick and a puck and headed over toward the goal. Sarina came over to me and borrowed mine. Now way would she have her own. They faced off near the goal. "Let's see how much this twirl girl has practiced since we left," said James. "If I block, you have to do hockey drills."**

"**And if I get it past you," she said, "You'll stop calling me twirl girl."**

"**Fine," said James. I knew by the fire in Sarina's eyes that James was not going to win this one. He dropped the puck and instantly Sarina was on it. She spun past him and he tried to follow. However, his hockey skates were too large for the maneuver and he fell onto the ice with a crash. Sarina gracefully put the puck into the goal. It looked impressive in that red dress.**

"**James you suck," said Carlos.**

"**Carlos was our best defender," said Logan.**

"**Oh, you're on," said Sarina. "If I get it past you, you owe me a corn dog."**

"**And if you don't," said Carlos, "which you won't…" He paused and looked around, then spotted me. "You have to kiss Kendall."**

**Sarina looked over at me with a weary expression. She was definitely uneasy about that. I remembered she had just gotten dumped by her boyfriend, Duncan.**

"**Alright," she said. And she tried to focus her attention back onto Carlos. Again the puck was dropped but this time Carlos get a hold of it and smashed it in the other direction. Sarina got pushed and was shoved out toward the edge of the rink.**

"**Yes!" shouted James from still on the ice. "Kendall! Get over here!"**

**Reluctantly, I moved over to where Sarina was standing next to Carlos.**

"**A deal's a deal," said Carlos.**

"**Why did you add me into this?" I asked him rhetorically. I looked down at Sarina. "You really don't have to," I said. "I mean, with what happened with Duncan—"**

"**Duncan is my past," said Sarina. "And besides, I told Carlos I would. He's right, a deal is a deal."**

**Sarina and I were just inches apart by now. I figured, if I was going to kiss her, I might as well enjoy it. I leaned down and planted my lips atop of hers. More sparks flew than they ever had with Jo. But I wasn't going to tell the guys that.**

**Logan saved me before I had to say anything. "So you guys want to play a game?"**

"**Odd number," said Sarina. She sounded like nothing had happened.**

"**Maybe I can help," said a familiar, unwelcome voice. I turned around to see Jett skating in.**

**Sarina looked bewildered at the sight of him.**

"**We'll do me, helmet here and face plant over there," said Jett, "versus you Kendall, the girl, and genius doctor there."**

"**Fine," said Kendall. "You're on."**

**We played to three, which we quickly got to. Sarina took down James every time, Logan managed to get past Carlos, and I smashed Jett into the wall a few times. We said our goodbyes to him and we left for the PalmWoods so we could get ready before we went out to the Under 21 Club. Truth was, Big Time Rush was set to perform at the opening tonight. Sarina didn't know that and we were planning to keep it like that until we got on stage.**

**We got back to and saw Mr. Bellamonte sitting there in the lobby waiting for Sarina. He showed her to their apartment and we hurried off to ours to get ready. We told Sarina that we would meet her there and she could go without us. She was going to go with Jo and Camille. They were in on it. I hurried to my room and found that I had a text message.**

SarinaBells276: That was fun…

Kendizzle35: "…"?

SarinaBells276: Did you…feel…

Kendizzle35: If you didn't then I didn't.

SarinaBells276: But if I did…?

Kendizzle35: Then maybe. I dunno. We'll see. I mean, Jo and I are a thing right now.

SarinaBells276: Right. Okay Kendall. I'll see you at the club. And I won't mention a thing to Jo or Camille. Can you get the boys to keep quiet about this?

Kendizzle35: I'll try. And Sarina, I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it.

Right. That's _not_ what he's saying. That's what it sounds like he's saying. He is with Jo. There's no stopping that. I just had to jump at any opportunity I could to kiss him. I let Carlos smash me to the side. I let my guard down just so that I could kiss Kendall. What can I say? I'm a sucker for a guy in a jersey. Number 13, Kendall Knight. Oh, I wish I could kiss him again. Okay, fine. Dad's right. I have a _huge_ crush on Kendall.


	3. Under 21 Club  Big Time Rush!

_**Okay, so I lie. The song Sarina sings is not written by Kendall Schmidt or Knight. It is the theme song to the English adaptation of Tokyo Mew Mew called Mew Mew Power. The song is called Team Up! Anyway, regarding that fact, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

Camille and Jo met me in my apartment and insisted on showing me a dance to go with a Big Time Rush hit, Any Kind of Guy. Jo said it was her favorite song until the one called 'Till I Forget About You came along. They told me we couldn't leave until I had the dance down pat. Eventually I figured it out and we headed for a cab. For some reason, I kept coming up with a cabby who listens to Big Time Rush.

"I really can't wait to meet these guys," I told Camille and Jo while my already favorite Big Time Rush song came on. I already knew all the lyrics to it. So what else do I do but start singing along? "When the chips are down, back against the wall, got no more to give cuz we gave it all…"

"I've met them before," said Camille. "They're really nice. I think you'll like them."

Jo tried subtly to elbow her but I saw it. However, I made no move as to show it. We got out of the cab at the Under 21 Club and Jo gave the usher her name. Miraculously, he let us in instantly. Not even a hesitation. A waiter greeted us and showed 'Miss Taylor and guests' to their table. I didn't mind being half of guests as long as we were next to the stage. But I was sitting facing the opposite direction. They had both insisted that I keep the suspense going until the first BTR chorus. Whatever that meant.

I heard the first song come on. It was Any Kind of Guy. I found myself playing the dance in my head, not caring that I couldn't see the band itself. As it neared the chorus, I heard the band walk to the back of the stage. Jo and Camille proceeded to pulling me up on stage. I started to dance the routine they had taught me but I was nearing the part where I needed a partner. I found myself without a need for explanation because a partner had shown up. It was the leader of the group, and it was…

**I couldn't believe Jo had actually agreed to this plan so easily. She had been becoming the jealous type lately and this wasn't helpful. She was sitting right by the stage watching me dance with Sarina. She seemed totally at ease. At the end of the first chorus I picked up Sarina and plopped her back in her seat at the table. Then the guys came forward and we finished the song. We got a standing ovation from the table in the front.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" said Sarina, punching me in the forearm.**

"**Ow," I said.**

"**We wanted to surprise you," said Carlos.**

"**Well, you did it," she said. "I can't believe you guys are Big Time Rush. I've been falling head over heals in love with your music all day and I didn't even know it was you guys."**

"**Sorry about that Bellamonte," I said.**

**She just sighed but smiled up at me a heartbreakingly cute smile.**

"**Open mic time!" called the MC. "Anyone who wants to sing?" Sarina raised her hand. "We have a taker. What's your name cutie?"**

"**Just call me Bella," she said, winking at me.**

"**Okay Bella, take it away."**

"**Do you guys have a guitar I could use?" she asked around her. She was handed one. "Thank you. I'm going to sing a song that my friend back home wrote. It was one of the first songs he ever wrote but he never got it off the ground of Minnesota. It's called Team Up. And I hope you guys enjoy it. **_**La, la, la, la-la. La, la, la, la-la. I didn't count on this for my very first kiss. This isn't the path we choose but there's so much we could lose. Team up! Are you up for it? Put your hand in mine. It's a perfect fit. Team up! Cause it's up to us but it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love. La, la, la, la-la. If we've been together like birds of a feather we'll be friends forever going up, up, up! Team up! Cause it's not too late. We could save the day if we collaborate. Team up! Cause it's up to us. But it's hard to save the world, yeah, it's hard to save the world when you're falling in love. La, la, la, la-la.**_** Thanks everyone."**

**I couldn't believe it. She had just sung the song I had written for her a few years ago. She still remembered it. She may have tweaked it a little bit but it sounded really good.**

"**Wow, give her a hand!" shouted the MC. "That is Bella!"**

**I helped her down off the stage and had to half whisper, half shout in her ear in order for her to hear me. "Bella?"**

"**Well," she whisper/shouted back. "You always call me Bellamonte."**

**I thought that over for a few minutes. But then the rest of the night was just one big fun party. Jo had to leave early because of her early call time in the morning but after that I just danced the night away with Sarina. It was one of the most fun nights of my life.**

_**Okay, sorry, short chapter but I'm tired and stuck and wanted to get this published. R+R. PLEASE!**_


End file.
